comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-30 - Flamebird in Wonderland
Flamebird is out patrolling Gotham, when she sees some suspicious activity going on in the Museum of American Finance in downtown Gotham. Flashlights around at night from inside and whatnot. Flamebird frowns from the roof top and looks around after all this is Batman's tuff and rather not get in a contest with him over a break in once she was sure there no one around she takes out her hook launcher and fires it. She swings over to the roof of the Museum of American Finance. She sneaks over to the skylight and peers in. As she peers in, she sees a curious sight indeed, the night watchmen seem to be stealing documents from cases. Important documents of historical value, though also of financial worth as well to select clientele. There are also 2 rather LARGE men as well with submachine guns, but the guards seem to be in cahoots with them, rather than doing so because they're being forced. There's also a peculiar looking man in a green outfit wearing a rather absurdly large top hat as well. The hat has a card in its rim with 10/6 on a piece of paper sticking out of it. Flamebird blinks at the sight, . o 0 (this must be one of Batman's it has that type of feel to it.) She thinks about the best way to deal with this smashing through the skylight would get her shot up for sure. She silently makes her way across the roof to check for other ways in. She looking for each door or window they came through. To be honest, it's not sure how they got in. Maybe one of the guards let them in. The front doors are locked, the windows seem to be closed, and the skylight is closed. Sure this can't be easy she shakes her head and goes to the back door and takes the lock picks out of her belt. She quickly picks the lock and opens the door slowly peeking in first to be sure no one guarding it. If no one is she will head in Flamebird sneaks in through the back door, which she expertly unlocks. From the shadows, she can hear Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, ordering his people. "How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and poor the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. Time is of the essence, give now pause or I swear the crocodile shall welcome the little fishies in with smiling jaws!" The thugs look at each other, shrug, and continue to steal items from the museum, moving to take a pair of authentic 1865 plates (the year Alice in Wonderland was written), courtesy of the Guards who disengage the security glass. They have blank looks on their faces as they do so. Flamebird shakes her head . o 0 (yah one of Batman's he always gets the crazies.) She takes out a pair of shock bolas. She throws one and then the other at the men with the guns. She got to take out the firepower first. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, the bolas wrap around one of the henchmen with the tommygun. There's a sudden burst of electricity and he falls down. The other one manages to jump out of the way, though, before he can get taken down as well! Tetch turns and points, alarmed. "As Alice said through the Looking Glass, Curiosity often leads to trouble! Show this interloper some trouble!" The guards drop what they're doing and get between Flamebird and The Mad Hatter, while the other Henchman turns his Tommygun on where she is and starts firing! Flamebird frowns at missing one and quickly moves as the hot lead flies. She keeps low and darts from cover to cover. In her hands a pair of Bird-A-Rangs appear. She lets them fly both to knock the gun out of the thug's hand. The Henchman's gun fires, but Flamebird manages to get out of the way as the bullets narrowly miss you as she runs from cover to cover. The firing stops as she throws the Bird-a-Rangs, which expertly hit the thug's gun, knocking it out of his hand. Jervis Tetch is indeed one MAD mad hatter, as he yells nonsensical gibberish! "'Twas brilig, and the slithy toves / Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: / All mimsy were the borogroves, / And the mome raths outgrabe!" Okay, none of them have any idea what he's saying now. The remaining thug, the 4 guards. None of them. They all look at him briefly, and he just yells, "KILL HER!" That's more understandable, and the henchman runs at Flamebird, taking a swing with his fist instead. The 4 guards are not far behind. Flamebird is ready for the charge and flips the thug with the grace of the black belt that she is. She then upper cuts a guard and flips out of the way of another guard attack. Hand to hand she can handle but this going get hard each man out weigh her and out numbers her. She takes out a bola and throws it at one of the guards. The other henchman is flipped and hits into a wall, where he slides down and is in Wonderland by the time he hits the floor. One of the guards is hit by an uppercut and knocked backwards and to the floor, and Flamebird just barely flips out of the way as another guard swings a nightstick at her. The Mad Hatter then yells, "STOP! You! Take out your gun and hold it to your head!" He then looks at the vigilante crime-fighter. "If you persist, he shall be DEAD!" Flamebird frowns, "That is playing dirty." She looks at the guard and she wonders if she can disarm him before he can pulls the trigger. She looks at the hatter and shakes her head, "Fine fine you got me." She puts up her hands, "So who are you and why rob this place?" The Mad Hatter smiles a toothy grin, while the guard still has his gun to his head. The poor guy's shaking, not wanting to do what he's going to do but it doesn't seem like he has a choice. The other two guards each grab Flamebird by the arms once she puts up her hands and surrenders. "Oh my dear silly girl, rambunctious fop, surely you've heard of the Mad Hatter." He bows a bit, making sure his hat stays on his head, before continuing. "The question, though, is who are you? You're clearly not the Bat. He's quite late for this party. Why, his watch must be two days slow." Flamebird nods slowly, "I heard of you. Surely you heard of me. I'm Flamebird." She looks at each man holds her and press her palms to them but other then that she does not struggle. She smiles then, "you know what they say. I'm late I'm late for a very important date. Now that I know who you are what are you doing here this is not a very Alice theme crime." Tetch snickers, "My dear, surely you don't think my mind control technology is free? It takes money, and with these plates, counterfeiting bills shall be a thing of ease! And it's a very good year... a very good year indeed!" He skips over and picks up a gun from the guard that was knocked out. "If you don't think, then you shouldn't talk." Another quote from Wonderland. "Let us end your talking and thinking, shall we?" he says as he approaches you and points the gun at you... Flamebird swallows but she gotten all the info she needs, "Well I wanted to be sure there was mind control in these guards. She use her gymnastics and the fact the men are holding her hands. She swings her lower part of her body up and kicks off the madman's hat. As soon as you kick the hat off his head, Tetch getting knocked down to the ground in the process, the guards come to their senses, letting go of your arms. The guard with the gun to his head quickly removes it from himself, while Tetch is yelling, "MY HAT! MY HAT! YOU STUPID LITTLE STRUMPET!" Then he swings the gun at her again! Flamebird lenses flash a bright blinding light. They also protect her from the flash. She reaches out and grabs the man as her palms spark. She will shock him until he passes out, "I'm not a Strumpet!" not that she knows what that is. As he's about to fire, The Mad Hatter is blinded by a flash. Then, to add insult to injury, he's shocked, dropping the gun.... then falls down to his knees, then down on his face, unconcious. With his non-mind-controlled henchmen already unconscious, there's the score is Flamebird 3, Bad Guys 0. Game, set, match. The guard nearest Flamebird says, "Thank you.... I don't know what happened. One second we were escorting some guy out who got locked in, the next he put something on us and we had no control over our actions!" Flamebird nods and flips the mad hatter with her foot on to his back, "Not a problem but better call the police efore our guest is no long 10/6" She walks over to the hat and slips the card out of it and snaps it in half before stomping the hat with her booted foot. After snapping the card, then stomping on the hat, which had the mind control device in the brim, there's a spark as it breaks. The guards go to call the GCPD to take the Hatter back to Arkham and his henchmen to Blackgate Penitentiary.